memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Stargate Command
Stargate Command (abbreviated to SGC) is a top-secret Federation organization with all matters pertaining to things offworld, such as threats to Earth. It is based inside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado, codenamed "Area 52". It is typically commanded by a General and is staffed by subject matter experts and Starfleet support personnel, several elite special operations teams, and several SG teams, including SG-1. History Unbeknownst to the public, however, Cheyenne Mountain has for the past few years also been home to Stargate Command. Cheyenne Mountain contains nearly a skyscraper's worth of floors, but with one significant difference to a skyscraper; instead of going 20 or more floors up, it instead descends an unknown number of levels under the mountain. While the full extent of the facilities available to personnel within Cheyenne Mountain is unknown, it is at least certain that the complex sports several cafeterias and troop's barracks, at least one gym, a fully equiped infirmary, and several multi-purpose observation rooms, which are used for such things as complex surgery, interrogation, imprisonment, and volatile scientific experiments. By 2404, Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira was in command of Stargate Command at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado on Earth. Typhuss's heroism during his long Starfleet career earned him a promotion to the rank of Admiral in 2409. Overview The SGC is located one thousand meters beneath Cheyenne Mountain. This protects it from most forms of attack, including indirect nuclear detonations, and allows containment of biological or chemical hazards (the base may be 'locked down'). However, it was shown in an alternate reality to be unable to withstand a direct Goa'uld attack. The primary function of the base is to protect Earth. Simultaneously, it exists to coordinate exploration and diplomatic relationships. It is the core of the Stargate program, the mission of which is to procure technology that can defend Earth, and make offworld allies. The SGC serves as one location for researching alien technology with larger or longer term research projects being conducted at Area 51 off-site in Nevada. On more than one occasion, SGC personnel have had to recapture alien technology that has escaped into the outside world. Many cover stories have been generated to keep the general populace, even high-ranking government officials, unaware of the goings-on within the SGC. Self-destruct If the SGC is threatened with invasion, the facility has a self-destruct mechanism, which has been activated more than once. It requires at least two high-ranking officers to initiate or deactivate (although the computer system may be manipulated so as to avoid this requirement.). Alien takeover of the SGC is referred to as a "Foothold situation". Even with these shortcomings, it remains the best backup plan available in the event of a hostile alien takeover of the SGC. Alternative sites *Alpha Site - The last line of defense for the SGC is an off-world base, called the "Alpha Site", which was initially set up as a settlement to evacuate a select number of the academic elite of the Federation to in case of Goa'uld invasion. It was later established as a back-up in case anything were to happen to the SGC. The Alpha Site was also known as the "Beta Site" in an alternate reality. After the first and second Alpha Sites were destroyed, the replacement was built into a mountain much like the SGC. *Beta Site - The second base set up by the SGC was called the Beta Site. *Gamma Site - The Gamma Site was an off-world research base equipped with F-302 fighters but was destroyed via self-destruct. Alien technology The SGC has been shown to possess various different technologies acquired from offworld. The presence of Naquadah generators, supplementing the base's power supply, was confirmed in 2378. The base is shown to have Tok'ra force fields protecting the isolation rooms, Carter also states that 'the emergency force fields are in effect', suggesting that the force field technology is not limited to one specific section of the base. The armory contains a wide variety of alien weaponry from Staff weapons, Zats, Goa'uld Hand devices, Staff cannons and more rarer weapons such as Bedrosian weapons and Tollan sidearms. Politics Attempted shutdowns and takeovers of the SGC On many occasions the very existence or control of the SGC has been in threat. Senator Robert Kinsey has often made strong efforts to close down the entire Stargate Program, arguing that the existence of the program is far too great a threat to Earth. Richard Woolsey, an inspector, recommended the closure of the SGC to the President, arguing that SG-1 were a reckless team that more than once had caused the Earth great threat. Kinsey later on tried various methods of putting himself in power over the SGC, mainly through links with rogue NID leaders, who have tried to sabotage the base on many occasions. The Tollan were never considered a threat owing to their friendship with Earth. At least once, the base was compromised by aliens with unforeseen abilities. Anubis, a powerful System Lord with access to Ancient technology, has tried to destroy the SGC via various methods, including the detonation of a bomb. All attempts to subsume or destroy the SGC to date have failed. Locations *Armory *Astrophysics lab *Briefing room *Brig *Chief medical officer's office *Daniel Jackson's Lab *Elizabeth Weir's office *General's office *General's Assistants office *John Sheppard's office *Locker rooms *Guest quarters *Gym *Infirmary *Isolation rooms *Mess hall *Monitoring station *Power vault *Self-destruct control room *Stargate Operations room *Observation rooms Commanders In chronological order, the leaders of the SGC: *Major General George S. Hammond (2360, 2363-2367) — Hammond briefly retired under duress in 2363. *Major General Henry Bauer (2363) - (briefly replaced General Hammond in 2363) *Major General George S. Hammond (2363-2367) — Promoted to Lieutenant General to head of what is now called the "Department of Homeworld Security", and has now passed away. *Doctor/Lieutenant General Elizabeth Weir, the SGC's first woman commander (2367-2378), left to be in charge of the Atlantis expedition. *Brigadier General Jack O'Neill (2378) - Promoted to Lieutenant General and replaced Hammond as commander of the Department of Homeworld Security. *Major General Henry Landry (2378-2383) *Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2383-2404) *Vice Admiral/Admiral Typhuss James Kira (2404-) *Major General Evan Lorne (~2410) - alternate timeline Second in command *Doctor Helen Magnus (2399) Chief medical officers *Doctor Janet Fraiser (2360-2367) *Doctor Carolyn Lam (2378-present) Category:Earth organizations Category:Federation organizations Category:Top secret Federation organizations